This Heart Will Learn To Love Again
by TheSingleLife
Summary: What happens when Nate Black gets two girls pregnant. His wife and his ex-girlfriend.


**This Heart Will Love Again **

_**Can you come to mine after work please? Love Caitlyn x**_

**I smiled at the text; I always had a smile for Caitlyn, always. I never had a sad face or angry face, I could never be angry or upset with her but with everyone else I have got an angry face and upset face. I adore Caitlyn. I care for Caitlyn. I have faith for Caitlyn. I trust Caitlyn. I love Caitlyn. **

_**Of course I can … Love Nate x **_

**I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. **

"**Who were you texting?" My wife, Kady asked. **

"**Shane" I lied. **

**She smiled. "Right…Well I'm off to work" **

**I smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Have a good day…I'll be home late tonight" I said. **

"**Okay...Well tell that Manager of you not to keep you all night, I do want you for myself" Kady responded, kissing me with passionate. **

**I nodded, kissing her back. She left and I wiped the lipstick off my mouth. I left an hour after Kady and I got to the studio and saw Caitlyn was talking to Maggie and Nadine. **

"**Hello girls" I said, politely and cheerfully. **

"**Hey Nate" Maggie and Nadine replied back with a wave. **

**I gave Caitlyn a quick eye contact and went into the building. I got to the studio room; only to walk in and find Mitchie and Shane making out but they broke apart as soon as I cleared my throat. **

"**Sorry Nate" Mitchie giggled kissing Shane again. "Right…I better go or Caitlyn will probably bite my head off" **

**Shane laughed and kissed Mitchie again. "I love you" **

"**I love you too" Mitchie whispered. **

**I cleared my throat. "Caitlyn was outside" **

**Nadine, Maggie and Caitlyn all came in the room as soon as I said that. "I'm not now" Caitlyn said happily. **

"**Mitchie…Would you like to come out on the girl's night out with me, Sadie, Nadine, Caitlyn, Lola and Kady?" Maggie asked. **

"**I would love to" Mitchie answered. "When" **

"**Friday" **

"**Why is not tonight?" Mitchie questioned. **

**Maggie sighed. "Caitlyn has plans so blame her" **

"**Since when did you have plans for tonight?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn. **

"**I have plans every night" **

**As the girls left the room; all arguing, I went back deep in my thoughts. I bet your all wondering who them girls were well…Nadine is my half sister from my dad side, Kady is my wife and Nadine best friend, Maggie is Jason big sister and Sadie is Jason wife and Shane little sister. Mitchie is Shane wife. Lola is all the girls' best friend and Caitlyn well she Caitlyn. **

**I'm not having affair with Caitlyn but I might as well be because I'm always round her flat; I always make time for Caitlyn, I and Caitlyn had a fling at Camp 6 years ago when she was 16 and I was 18 but she put an end to it all and said were better off being friends. I started dating Kady to get Caitlyn out of my mind but it didn't work but I did ask the girl to marry me after 2 years of being with her. **

**When Caitlyn met Kady; they got on like a house on fire. Kady wasn't too happy when she found out about mine and Caitlyn past flings but Caitlyn swore down that it was over and in the past but on my wedding night, I kissed Caitlyn and she didn't pull away but since then we been getting closer and seeing a lot more of each other and Kady doesn't know. So it feels like if we get caught then were busted for doing nothing wrong. **

**I drove to Caitlyn apartment; I got out of my car and walked to the door. I buzzed number 6 and Caitlyn let the door open. As soon as I got to the door; I saw her standing in the door way with a big grin on her face, I smiled and gave her a hug. **

"**Hello" She whispered, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me back. **

**I hugged her tighter and whispered back. "Hey Caity" **

**I never call Caitlyn "Caity" in front of everyone, I call her Caitlyn. She let me in her apartment and I sat on her sofa and she brought in two sodas and snuggled up in my arms. We got talking about how are days were and Caitlyn complaining that all the girls are trying to get her into dating but she keeps saying she not ready and she just likes to have fun. **

**My phone starts ringing; I knew it was Kady but I rejected it and Caitlyn saw it. **

"**Why are you ignoring it?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**She doesn't know I'm here" I answered. **

**Caitlyn nodded. "Fair enough…She would always want to come with you, she goes with you everywhere apart from work" Caitlyn said. **

**I chuckled. "I like having my time alone with you" I whispered. **

**Caitlyn smiled. "Me too" **

**I lean in closer to give her a kiss on the lips but I pull away, she pulls me back and kisses me back with a lot more passion. I don't push her away, I pick her up to sit her on top off me and here we were, making out. It was only an hour later till Caitlyn pushes me away. **

"**Go Nate…" Caitlyn said, quietly. **

**I was shocked that she was pushing me away again. "Caity…" **

"**No…You have a wife now go" She replied harshly. **

"**Caity…You can't just do this to me" I let out. **

"**Kady" **

**I shake my head and leave the apartment. I get into my car and just let out a sigh; I got my phone out and see I've had 4 miss calls from Kady and 2 from Nadine, I decide to text Caitlyn while I was sat here in my car. **

_**Look Caity…I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself…Just brought back so many memories of us from Camp…I don't want to ruin the friendship please just text me back when you calm down…Love Nate x **_

**I got home to find no text from Caitlyn; I take it she still mad at me and at herself for letting that kiss happen, I go into the living room to find Kady sleeping on the couch. I lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. **

* * *

**The next day…I go into work as usual; Shane and Mitchie are making out and Jason talking to his wife Sadie. I knew this was going to be a long day but I haven't seen Caitlyn yet; I know she in today because Mitchie, Sadie and Nadine are here. **

"**Nate" Nadine called out. **

**I close my eyes but I turn around. "What Nadine?" **

"**Why didn't you call me back last night?" Nadine asked as Sadie approaches us. **

**I shake my head. "I was tired when I got home" **

**Sadie folds her arms. "She was worried out of her head…Have you not seen her this morning?" **

**I shake my head again. "No…She was gone before I could even talk to her" **

"**Look Nate…She knows you weren't working late last night, so where were you?" Nadine asked. **

**I sighed. "Out" **

**I walked off. At lunch; I saw Caitlyn with Sadie, Nadine, Maggie and Mitchie but I was caught off guard when Kady came in the lunch room. I was in a bit of shock really; I sat down, knowing she was going to come over and talk to me. I watched Caitlyn carefully as Kady approaches them; I couldn't hear what was being said but Caitlyn was smiling and so was Kady, the girls all look at me but I put my head down and hear them laughing. **

**Then someone sat in front of me; I put my head up to see Kady sitting there with a small smile on her face. **

"**I haven't got long…But where were you last night?" Kady whispered. "I know you weren't here" **

**I look at Caitlyn who was sitting down with Jason and Shane now. I look back at Kady and let out a sigh. "I went to see a friend" **

**Kady nodded. "Okay well next time…Don't lie to me, just tell me the truth" Kady said but she continued to talk again. "Nadine tried calling you, I tried but you rejected our calls" **

"**Sorry" **

**Kady smiled weakly and then gave me a kiss on the lips. "I have to go but I'll see you tonight" **

"**Yeah" **

**She smiled and waved to the girls and then left the room; I saw Caitlyn walking out of the room and I decide to not follow her out because she seems to still be mad at me but after a long day; I went to her studio room, I could see she was alone. **

"**Caity…" I whispered. **

**She turns around and smiled weakly at me. "Nate…" **

"**Caity…I'm sorry for last night I really am" I said, putting my arms around her waist. **

**She pushes me away. "Please…I just want to forget it ever happened" **

**I nodded. "If that's what you want" **

"**Nate…You're married and happy" Caitlyn whispered. "I ended it 6 years ago because we were better off as friends" **

**I sighed. "Okay…" **

"**Friends…" Caitlyn replied, putting her hand out. **

**I looked at her but I brought her closer and kissed her. We were locked in the kiss for a good 5 minutes before breaking apart. **

"**Nate…" Caitlyn whispered. **

"**Friends" **

**I left the room. **

* * *

** "CONNECT 3" A woman shouted. **

**We all stood up and walked to the stage; Shane started the speech off and I looked around the crowd to see Kady and then Caitlyn who was talking to Sadie and Nadine. I looked over at Jason and Shane who had both finish the speech, it was now time for me. **

"**Err…I just want to say thanks for the award" I began to say and I saw Caitlyn looking at me with a smile. "We work hard for our fans and we continue with another album which will come in the New Year but if it weren't for our families and friends, we probably wouldn't be standing here" **

**We all went off stage and I took my seat next to Kady and the award show went on but at the party; I wanted to talk to Caitlyn but I saw her talking to Kady and Sadie. But later on…I saw Caitlyn on her own so I decide to go over and talk to her. **

"**Congratulations Nate" Caitlyn said, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me. **

**I smiled. "Thanks…If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have this award" I replied, keeping her in my arms and smiling. **

"**Well I'm always happy to help" Caitlyn responded. **

**Then a camera shot was taken. "Great photo, can I take another?" **

**We both nodded. **

"**Thanks guys" **

**We both walked off and found a more private space to have a talk. We sat on the stairs outside; I pulled Caitlyn closer to me and started kissing her lips. We were outside for a good 20 minutes before we decided to rejoin the party. **

"**I love you" I whispered to her. **

**She smiled. "I love you too" **

* * *

"**Aw…This is such a cute photo, when was it taken?" Nadine asked me. **

**It was a picture of me and Caitlyn at the award party. I just smiled and remember that night; I was saying thank you to Caitlyn and made her feel like she was wanted like what she was doing to me. **

"**At the award party" I answered. **

"**God…Can't believe you and Caitlyn are still friends after everything that happened at Camp" Nadine said, looking through more photos. **

**I nodded. "Yeah well were not all like you and Sadie" **

"**Haha…Very funny" Nadine let out. "No but you two were ever so close and then just one day, Caitlyn and you decide to drift apart and just be friends" **

**I sighed and continue to look through Nadine paper work. "I and Caitlyn weren't even together…We just had fun" **

"**What so you two had done it at Camp?" Nadine asked. **

"**No" I lied. **

**Of course we did but we couldn't ever tell anyone. "Good…You stay pure well your not now but I'm proud you got through all the hormones" Nadine spoke. "I don't know how you did it…I could never control myself" **

**I sighed again. "Nadine…None of this is right that's why you don't understand it" I said. "Why are you and Jack getting divorced?" **

**Nadine went all quiet. "I don't want to talk about it Nate" **

"**Nadine…I don't understand, he hasn't done anything wrong" I argued with her. **

"**Like you haven't to Kady" She argued back. **

**I was confused. Did she know about me and Caitlyn? Had Caitlyn told her? **

"**Yeah I know…I saw the way you were holding Caitlyn" Nadine whispered. **

"**She just a friend Nadine" I replied. **

**Nadine shakes her head. "So you didn't go outside and make out with her" **

**She knows and hasn't told Kady. "How did you know?" **

"**I was outside with Jack…Obviously you weren't being careful" Nadine answered. "How could you two do this to my best friend?" **

"**I'm not having this conversation with you" I responded, looking at the papers again. **

**Nadine sighed. "I haven't told her because she adores you and loves you with all her heart…This would break her heart" **

"**I've already broken her heart through" I revealed. "You know how you all think I've been a good boy and waiting for the right person well I didn't wait, Caitlyn and I had sex at Camp" **

**Nadine gasps. "Nate…How could you?" **

"**How could you do it?" **

"**Nathaniel Black…Don't you dare" Nadine warned me. "She was 16 and you were 18, how could you take that from Caitlyn?" **

**I shake my head. "She wanted it and so did I…That's why Caitlyn so special to me" **

"**She doesn't love you through…She made her feelings clear to you" **

"**Yeah well she not so sure now but she knows nothing can happen while I'm still with Kady" I argued. **

**Nadine shakes her head. "You know what…If you're going to break her heart and get caught then you're not the brother I thought you were" **

"**I'M NOT A CHEAT" I shouted. **

"**YES YOU ARE!" Nadine screamed. "You were making out with Caitlyn at the award party!" **

"**You better sign it here and go" I said harshly. **

"**Nate…" Nadine whispered. **

"**Just go…You know where to sign it now" I responded. **

**Nadine stood up; picking up all the papers and putting them in her bag. "Why did you do it to Caitlyn?" **

**I looked at Nadine. "She wanted it" **

**Nadine nodded and left the house. I looked down at the pictures of the award show and saw Caitlyn and me. **

* * *

**After that fight with Nadine; I didn't speak to her for weeks, she divorced her husband Jack and got full custody of her two boys. Everyone was wondering why me and Nadine weren't talking but we didn't tell anyone but I had told Caitlyn at lunch why we weren't talking and she was in shock but she didn't judge but there nothing Caitlyn could say. **

**I could tell Nadine was giving me and Caitlyn the cold shoulders but we couldn't do anything about it but I had warned Nadine that if she keeps it up, she'll lose everything. But there was big news this week from Kady and me. She invited everyone round to the house; Nadine came with her two boys and Caitlyn came with Sadie and Jason. **

**While Kady was introducing everyone here; I was upstairs with Caitlyn, kissing and cuddling her in the studio room. I completely forgot what the news was but I really couldn't care less, I had Caitlyn topless in my studio room. **

"**Caity…" I moaned quietly. **

**Caitlyn had my skinny jeans undone and on the floor. After an hour…I went downstairs with Caitlyn and went to find Kady but I found her talking to Nadine in the garden. **

"**Wow…Is everyone here?" I asked, taking my jacket off. **

**Kady nodded. "Yes…where have you been?" **

"**I had a phone call to take but I'm here now" I answered kissing her on the lips. "Right…Do you want to tell everyone the news?" **

**She nodded. "Right everyone, can I have your attention?" Kady called. "I and Nate would like to say that we are expecting next year" **

**I looked over at Caitlyn who was smiling. I looked at Nadine who smiled and gave Kady a hug. After that news I pulled Caitlyn aside. **

"**Congratulations" Caitlyn whispered. "You'll make a great dad" **

"**Caity…" I whispered, pulling her closer to me. **

**But she pushes me away. "Nate…I'm not your wife and I'm never going to be" **

"**But I love you" I whispered. **

"**I love you too but she having your baby" Caitlyn said quietly, looking over at Kady. **

**I looked at Kady who was chatting away with Sadie and Mitchie; I look back at Caitlyn and take her upstairs and into my and Kady bedroom. **

"**I'm going to bring it all to end soon, I promise please Caity" I begged, kissing her lips. **

"**She having a baby Nate…You can't just end the marriage now" Caitlyn argued with me. "This should have never started" **

"**But I love you…Not her" **

"**Then why have unprotected sex with the girl?" **

"**I thought she was taking the pill or on some sort of birth control" **

"**Well she obviously wasn't Nate and you don't think too much about protection because you never wear any with me" Caitlyn said. **

"**You're on birth control through" **

"**No I'm not…I stopped 2 years ago Nate" **

"**Caity…" **

"**Goodbye Nate" **

**Caitlyn left the room. **

* * *

**Kady is 8 months gone. **

**Caitlyn is 7 months gone. **

**Shit. I can't believe I had been so stupid to get them both pregnant; everyone had been asking Caitlyn who the father was and she always answered by she doesn't know but I knew fully well it was mine and as soon as the baby born; everyone going to know. Nadine knew that I've got them both pregnant. **

**I had begged Caitlyn to let me be involved but she keeps saying no and keeps telling me to stay well clear when the baby is born but I love Caitlyn with all my heart, not Kady. But when I found Caitlyn was pregnant; my marriage with Kady wasn't going so great, I wasn't getting involved with the baby as much as I should be. I would stay at the studio till late then when I get home, I would sleep on the sofa. **

**But one day…Kady came into my work and asked me what was going on and if I still wanted this marriage in front of Shane and Jason. **

"**Hey guys" Kady said to me, Shane and Jason. **

"**Hey Kady" Jason and Shane replied back. **

"**What you doing here?" I asked harshly. **

**Kady folded her arms. "I've come to see you and talk to you seems I hardly see you now" **

"**Well I'm busy" **

"**No were not" Shane responded. "Take him" **

**When we left the room; we went to the lunch room and sat in the corner away from everyone else, I saw Nadine, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Sadie come in the room but Kady shot them all a look not to come over. I continue to look at pregnant Caitlyn who was talking to Mitchie. **

"**Nate, are you listening to me?" Kady asked. **

"**No" I answered quietly. **

**Kady sighed. "Have I done something wrong?" **

**Yes. "No" **

**Kady sighed again. "Do you want me and the baby anymore?" **

**I don't know. I just shrug my shoulders. **

"**I love you Nathaniel" Kady whispered. **

**I nodded. "I know" **

"**Why can't you say it back anymore?" Kady questioned me with tears slowly falling down her face. **

**I scoffed. "I don't know" **

**Kady tried to get me to have some eye contact with her but I kept looking over at Caitlyn but Kady turned around to see me staring at the girls and then turned back at me. **

"**I'm sitting here, not over there" Kady responded. **

"**No kidding" I said, with a little laugh. **

"**Nathaniel, this isn't funny" **

"**Just go home please" I begged quietly. "I'm keeping out of your way" **

"**But I don't want you to stay out of the way" Kady nearly shouted. **

**I felt everyone look over at us and whispered back. "I don't love you anymore" **

**Kady started crying heavily. "What? Why through?" **

**I rubbed my forehead and let my head fall into my hands. "I don't know" I muttered. **

**Kady was crying her eyes out. **

"**Kady…" Sadie and Nadine said together. **

"**I have to go" I responded. **

**I stood up and started to walk off but then I heard Kady following me. "NATHANIEL" **

"**MY NAME IS NATE" I shouted. **

"**What is your problem?" Kady cried. **

**I shake my head. "I don't know" **

"**Is there someone else?" Kady asked with more tears. **

"**Yes" **

"**Oh my god" Kady let out. **

**She covers her mouth and looks at the girls. "Who is she?" **

"**You don't want to know" I said, looking at Caitlyn who was hiding behind Mitchie and Sadie. **

**Kady nodded. "Yeah I do" **

**I sighed. Kady notice I was looking at Caitlyn between Sadie and Mitchie. "OH MY GOD" Kady screamed. Kady knows who. "It makes sense now…" **

"**What does?" I asked, folding my arms. **

"**She pregnant with your child" Kady answered. "CAITLYN" **

**Mitchie and Sadie pull Caitlyn out and push her lightly towards them. Kady grabs her arm and forces her in front of me. **

"**Look her in the eye and tell me it not your baby" Kady said. **

**I looked at Caitlyn and then Kady. "I can't" **

"**How could you Caitlyn?" Sadie asked. "A married man" **

"**Kady, I am so sorry" Caitlyn said. **

**Caitlyn started to walk away but Kady grabbed her and pushes her towards me. "I don't think so Caitlyn…Tell her, that you don't love her" **

"**I can't do that…" I whispered. **

**Kady slaps me around the face. Jason and Shane came down the hallway. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Shane asked. **

**Mitchie whispered and Shane looks at Caitlyn. "Wow…two babies, like we don't teach you anything" Shane said to me. **

"**I have to go" Caitlyn said trying not to cry. **

"**No Caitlyn…" Kady let out. **

**But Caitlyn had already ran down the stairs, Kady soon followed but all we heard was Caitlyn and Kady scream then I had ran down the stairs to see Caitlyn and Kady both passed out. An hour, we were all in the hospital…**

**Kady had our baby a month early; he was 5 pounds 4oz. He was tiny and had to be put in the care centre for a few days. Caitlyn was lucky that the baby was still alive and still inside her but she was told to take it easy. I went into Kady and she refuse to look at me. **

"**I'll send the divorce papers" Kady said. "Just get out" **

"**And baby…"**

**Kady looked at me. "You are having nothing to do with your son" **

"**Fine…I'll see you in court" I said harshly. **

**I left the room to find Nadine sat outside. "Going to see Caitlyn" **

"**Yes" I answered. **

**I found Caitlyn; sitting on the bed. She was talking to Sadie, Mitchie and Maggie but they all stopped when I came in the room. **

"**You shouldn't be here" Sadie said. **

"**Kady doesn't want to know anymore" I replied. "How's the baby?" **

**Caitlyn smiled weakly. "She fine" **

"**Look at that…One boy and one girl, you won't need to have anymore" Sadie let out. **

"**Sadie just be quietly" Mitchie said. "He made a mistake" **

**Sadie left the room with Mitchie and Maggie. I sat on the bed and held Caitlyn hand. **

"**It all over" I whispered. "I'm all yours" **

**Caitlyn smiled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Thanks Caitlyn" the woman in the doorway said. **

**We broke apart and saw Kady standing there. "I thought you would have more sense and leave him as well but obviously not" Kady replied with tears coming down her face. **

"**Kady…" Caitlyn responded. "I love him" **

**Kady nodded and left the room. **

* * *

**4 year later…**

**Kady and I got a divorce after we had a long conversation about everything. I told her I never meant for any of this to happen and I did love her but as a friend. I pay child support for our son, Bradley who I never see apart from the Summer Holiday when Kady comes down to see her friends and family. After a year of the divorce; Kady met someone else and ended up marrying this guy and having a baby girl with him. **

**Nadine never forgave me for breaking her best friend heart and embarrassing her so she and I don't talk unless it work but after 2 years, Nadine finally forgave me when it came to her wedding. She wanted me to give her away to the new man in her life. **

**Caitlyn. **

**I and Caitlyn finally got together as soon as our baby girl was born, Kimberly Black. I and Caitlyn got married as soon as the divorce was filed. No one was that supportive of the relationship apart from Shane, Jason, Lola, Mitchie and Maggie. But after everything that happened; everyone forgave me and Caitlyn. Now Caitlyn is expecting again **

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
